This invention is a pet exercising and entertainment water sprinkler device. Dogs play and entertain themselves in water sprinklers, however, water sprinklers are often not durable enough for dogs and do not withstand dogs biting them.
In reviewing prior art, we did not find any water sprinklers that were designed for dogs. Dogs often bite at water sprinklers, often destroying the sprinkler and sometimes this can cause injuries to dogs due to the type of material water sprinklers are made of. Many water sprinklers have hard plastic parts or aluminum parts (i.e. U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,090,146, D390,312, 4,597,528). These materials easily crack, bend, or are destroyed when dogs try to bite at them, becoming a hazard for dogs. Water sprinklers designed for recreational use (i.e. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,873,026, 6,050,501) are also not designed for dogs nipping at them. In reviewing toys for dogs, there are many plastic bone designs (i.e. United States Patent numbers 20060102099, 20060225667, U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,436) for dogs to play with and chew. Some inventions provide dogs with fresh water in a bowl via a garden hose and/or sprinkler system (United States Patent 20060249224). However, durable water sprinklers designed specifically for dogs that can be attached to a garden hose are unavailable on the market.
The water sprinkler device for dogs allows a dog to play in the spraying water which provides exercise and a way to cool down on hot days. The rubber material of the device is designed to withstand biting and chewing. This device is designed for a dog to be entertained, have exercise, and chew or bite the device safely.
This device is new because it is a water sprinkler especially designed for dogs. Specifically it is a water sprinkler shaped as a bone which is composed of a durable, non-toxic, resilient rubber material that connects to a standard garden hose. Dogs can run in the spraying water and chase the water. They can also nip at the water and chew on the water sprinkler without injuring themselves or the device due to the resilient material the device is made of. The invention is a toy that dogs can pick up in their mouths and move around. The water sprinkler for dogs safely addresses the chewing and biting issue characteristic of dogs when playing with sprinklers.